Master
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Il a le pouvoir, jamais il ne permettra que de vulgaires rebelles s'opposent à sa puissance destructice, car c'est LUI le pouvoir!


**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici ma seconde fanfiction sur Star Wars, ne prenant QUE LES FILMS en compte! Cet OS, court je vous l'accorde, est du point de vue de Palpatine. Je suis fascinée par ce personnage et j'ai donc décidé de m'essayer à l'écrire.**

**J'ai écris ce texte en écoutant "The Emperor's Theme" pour rendre le personnage meilleur, donc j'espère qu'il n'est pas OOC à vos yeux (:**

**Star Wars et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi!**

**Bonne lecture à vous!**

* * *

Regardez vous, petits insectes. Regardez vous courir et me fuir, moi, votre Maître Suprême. Aucun de vous ne pourra échapper à ma soif de pouvoir. Je suis l'Empereur, je vous écraserais tous. Mon cher apprenti, le Seigneur Vador, vous exécutera tous. Il vous tuera tous sans aucune pitié. Vous croyez échapper à la puissance des seigneurs Sith ? Bande de petits écervelés, je viens d'écraser votre République, désormais je m'assois sur l'Empire Impérial, et vous allez tous me suivre ou mourir.

Regardez donc mon fidèle apprenti tuer le reste des Jedi. Je m'adresse à vous, petites vermines adeptes du côté de la lumière. Ne voyez-vous pas que votre temps est révolu ? Qu'aucun de vous n'échappera à la vengeance de Vador ? Inconscients, nous vous détruirons tous un à un. J'ai tué votre Maître, Mace Windu. Je l'ai tué en lui faisant croire que j'étais le plus faible. Mon ancien apprenti, Dark Maul, a exterminé Qui Gon alors que c'était lui qui avait raison, et Vador vous détruira tous. Vous ne pouvez rien contre la puissance des seigneurs Sith, quand le comprendrez-vous ? Lorsque vous serez morts, la lame rouge sang de mon apprenti planté dans votre poitrine ? Lorsque son gant noir se lèvera vers vous, Force à l'appui pour étreindre votre gorge, la serrer si fort que vous en tomberez asphyxié ? Lorsque mes vaisseaux terrasseront vos populations ? Il sera trop tard, Jedi. Je vous aurais tous éliminé de mon Empire.

Et vous, chers rebelles, vous qui croyez qu'il peut encore y avoir un espoir dans la masse sombre de mon règne, comment pouvez-vous encore y croire ? Comment osez-vous vous lever contre mon pouvoir ? Je vous piégerais tous, je vous emprisonnerais et vous connaitrez la douleur jusqu'à ce que la dernière parcelle de vie disparaisse de votre corps. Je veux voir vos yeux me supplier de vous retirer la vie moi-même, je veux entendre votre voix me murmurer que je suis votre Maître, je veux sentir vos corps se briser à mes pieds, me priant pour que rien n'arrive à vos vermines de famille.

Vous n'avez donc rien compris, Jedi et rebelles ? Je suis votre Maître à tous, j'ai tout manigancé depuis plus longtemps qu'aucun de vous ne peut l'imaginer. Je suis plus vieux que vous, je vous ai tous manipulé pour atteindre mon but. En vérité, c'est vous qui avez créé cet Empire dont vous avez tellement peur. Vous m'avez aider à peaufiner les détails. Vos petites guerres insignifiantes m'ont permis d'avoir le champ libre. Aucun de vous ne s'est douté de mon plan, car c'est moi le plus puissant de vous tous.

Et vous, mon cher apprenti. Mon ami, vous qui souffrez en silence dans votre armure qui vous inflige tant de souffrances, vous qui me serez fidèle jusqu'à votre mort, ne voyez-vous pas que vous n'êtes plus rien sans moi ? Je suis votre Maître, je suis votre boussole. Songez à me trahir et vous en payerez le prix fort, seigneur Vador, car c'est moi qui vous ais tout appris. Je réclame votre allégeance, vous n'êtes plus rien sans moi. Votre armure est si simple à enlever, vous en mourriez, cher seigneur Vador. Vous êtes ma fierté, ma bête, mon animal féroce qui ne craint rien, vous êtes mien et vous n'échapperez pas à votre punition pour avoir encore pitié de vos anciens camarades.

Je suis l'Empereur Palpatine, et tous ceux qui s'opposeront à mon pouvoir seront détruits jusqu'à ce que la Galaxie entière m'appartienne. Vous êtes tous des marionnettes, des pions avec lesquels je joue, et si vous ne venez pas à moi, je vous obligerais à vous entretuer, que ce soit des populations, des rebelles ou les survivants Jedi, vous serez tous victimes du côté Obscur de la Force, car **JE** suis votre Maître à tous.


End file.
